supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grace La'Crosse
Early History Grace was born from the ruler of the Dominican republic, having her mother die when her and her twin sister were birthed. '' ''Graces life was fine with her and her sister, their father always busy with work and there nanny always acting controlling. At the ages of 12-13 they had seen a murder kill there nanny in which they had been targeted next because of it, in which they unlocked there powers. Having had been twins they got bonded for life through death aswell, nothing could ever break that bond, they had unlocked their Empathic, Apathic, abilities. They had created a move that was nearly unstoppable, '' ''they made him feel the emotional death of their nanny, and amplified it 25x, which was enough to lay him unconscious as their nanny had already died. A couple years later. At the age of 14 their father moved them to the Americas for safety, and had them put in a foster home with wealthy rich parents there. They had liked the treatment they received, and gotten, they had this one other boy who was a secret mutant, and the three of them got along well. That boys name was Tiy, and he had the ability to swap/steal/copy any power he had seen, but it turns out somehow he couldn't do that to their powers, the reason or way is unknown all they know is that they're happy he cannot. The Incident '' ''At the ages of 15, they had been at the mall in which Grace was having a hard time handling her powers, in which because her sister was panicking over a hot boy, she had told her to calm her panties and stop being so over-happy. They had entered one of the many stores at the wrong time as there was a man with a gun, and he made them get on the ground, Grace refused and he ended up shooting her, and her sister screamed bloody murder as he shot her too, but it had no effect shocking them as they realized they had been shielded, by some unknown aura in the shape of a swan. The swan figure had went and attacked the man as it looked as if it gave him an emotional overload and killed him. Her sister leaving and Grace going ahead of her telling grace to wait. Grace and her sister snapping out of it had ran off as she said "He just put six holes in a Louis Vuitton shirt and you expect me to 'wait'? For '''what'? The 'fashion police'? Also what was that thing.." '' Just on there way out, their minds were warped into an unknown space, it was black all ground, with voices sounding like emotions, anger, sadness, envy, ect. A figure in the form of a black swan appeared before them as it spoke to them through channeled emotions, it had told them it was a psionic being of emotions, and it had been looking for someone to be its holder, it had choose both of them when they got shot, and it split into two. The Black Swan is apart of their sub-conscious as of this time, them never accessing it, unlike needed. Powers Remote Empathy: The twins can sense and manipulate others emotions, including feelings, moods and their effects, of herself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Apathy: The Twins can suppress or negate emotions in themselves or do not possess emotions at all, allowing them to ignore emotional distractions, suffering from psychological/emotional stress, and/or feeling from affecting their thinking-processes. Telekinesis: They can currently lift them selves into the air, fly, and manipulate things at nearly a molecular level. The Black Swan: The black swan is a psionic being of emotions, which they made from their sub-consciousness, it does activate some new powers, it gives them Telepathy, psionic energy constructs, and emotional full control. . TO BE CONTINUED